Midnight Training
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: More Pearl and Onyx bonding. I tried to edit the app I'm using to enter better. So, tell me if it looks good when it posts. Or, if editing it messes it up. Thanks for the input, and enjoy. Part 11


" Midnight Training"

As the moon was full, and shined on Onyx as he slowly started to wake up. He sat up and looked around the empty room.

" Is anyone else up?" Onyx asked himself. He got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. The moon shined on his silver like skin, and his eyes had a reflection of the moon in them. He really loved the moon, and it reminded him of Pearl. It resembled her gem, and he could never get over its glow.

" Onyx?" He heard the soft voice and turned around. It was Pearl,and Onyx was stunned. The moon brought out her beauty even more than before. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

" Hi Pearl...um..What are you doing?" Onyx said to break the air.

She simply smiled at him. " I was actually checking on Steven, but then I saw you go out the door."

Onyx blushed at her smile. " Yeah I couldn't sleep."

Pearl was in her logical faze and responded with her usual comment. " Well gems don't need to sleep, and if we did we certainty wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night."

Onyx ignored her comment. " Just look at the moon with me." Onyx patted the deck to signal that Pearl was invited to stand with him. She didn't say anything. In fact she took the invitation well and stood beside him. Onyx was casually leaning against the deck looking at the moon. Pearl looked up diverting her gaze from him and seeing the silver and blue shine emitting from the giant rock in the sky. Onyx looked over at Pearl, and saw a look of amazement as if she'd never seen the moon like this before. Onyx laughed a little, and as Pearl heard that she started to blush with a stupid grin of embarrassment on her face.

" What are you laughing about?!" she said her voice cracking ever so slightly.

He laughed " Oh Pearl you can be so cute sometimes." he grins saying this in a soft voice.

Pearl looked at him awkwardly. She didn't know what to do so she took his hand, and jumped up onto the roof. As they landed softly on the ground. Pearl started doing a few twirls and projected her sword getting into her stance.

" I did as you asked. Now you do as I ask. Now fight me!" she said with a proud tone.

Onyx hesitated to grab his weapon. As he was about to reach for his gem projection Pearl lunged at him with jabbing attacks. The first one got his arm, but he was to busy dodging the others to care about a single cut. He closed his eyes and visualized Pearls sword. When he reached for his projection he pulled out a longer blade than his usual daggers. It was a replica of Pearls sword only with a coal black blade and silver hilt. He got in his stance and taunted her.

" Is that all you got?" he said in a stuck up tone just to aggravate Pearl.

Onyx knew it would anger her, because Pearl had a sense of pride. She lunged at him with a quick and devastating blow. Onyx tilted his blade ever so slightly and pounced to the left dodging her attack. He then preformed his own attack jabbing at her. She countered the first attack with ease, but when the second and third came she couldn't block them. The second jab disarmed her, and the third jab got her hand. Pearl looked at her hand, and then back at him. She quickly shook her head and pulled out two spears, and duel wielded them. Onyx invited the challenge as they both charged at each other. The movement was so quick you could only hear their blades clash. They both were breathing heavily. The impact from the blades clash at that speed was enough to stagger them both for a moment. Onyx and Pearl didn't like that.

Pearl got in her stance " Again?" she said to Onyx with a quick recovery.

Onyx did the same and responded with a pumped tone " You know it." he got in his stance.

The two of them on opposite ends of the roof took a deep breath, and launched at each other. The sounds of multiple clashes filled the air as you could only see the two of them for very brief moments. This went on for several minutes both combatants impressed by each others speed and stamina. The battle started to slow down in pace as both gems were getting exhausted. By the time Pearl and Onyx were visible they had both decided to use the last of their strength for one final attack. They started to speed up to the point that they were both blurs,and by the time you could blink there was one final clash as the two of them were laying there exhausted.

" Not bad, but I was going easy on you ." Onyx said plainly

" Really? Me too." she said with a tone of determination.

The two gems lay there one white the other black, but both glowed under the moon. As Onyx scooted up to where they could both see each other. They both smiled and laughed at each other.

" You look terrible!" Pearl said with a loud voice.

" You do too!" he said mid laugh.

The two calmed down looking into each others eyes nervously. Onyx put a hand on Pearls cheek, and Pearl did the same to him. They looked deep into each others eyes as they moved closer to each other. Pearl and Onyx both embraced as their gems glowed. But, this time they didn't fuse. They just wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as they could.


End file.
